Youre gonna get better, Rog (Marker fic)
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: Obviously not that realistic, but these two give me feels, and I figured, why not give them a happy ending, just this once? The cure for AIDS emerges. Mark/Roger.


Excited wasn't enough to describe the filmmaker right now.

If you could take every emotion, every crippling feeling that the brain produced, and shoved them together at once, That would describe him pretty well at this moment.

It had been another grueling day at buzzline. This time however, he was asked to go to the local hospital downtown, which apparently had a story so amazing, he wouldn't even believe it. Alexi seemed so excited, she nearly tossed him out into the van. Rolling his eyes, he went along.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, and were interviewing a doctor, something caught Mark's attention.

"After extensive research, trial and error, and testing, tons of testing, we finally did it. We found a cure. Mankind can rest easy today. The pills, it only takes one, contain a strong dose of medicine, which wipe the virus out. They will be put on the market tomorrow morning."

Everyone strained to look as he held up a white pill. Mark strained to look as well, filming the doctor as he made his speech.

"What is this for?" he asked a man who seemed to nearly piss himself with excitement. Fuck, the guy was crying too? what is this pill about?

The man looked over at Mark, excitement in his eyes. "Son, they found a cure for AIDS! do you know how many lives this will save!? I mean holy fuck, how do you ev-"

Mark's world stopped.

They

Found

A

Cure

He was so overwhelmed with emotion, he nearly dropped his camera. Everything hit him at once. Roger… Collins… they would make it. That pill would take the hungry virus from their blood. That pill would save their lives. That pill would end their suffering. That pill. That amazing pill.

He and Roger had been dating for two years. That pill would let them spend the rest of their lives together. That pill would let Roger survive past thirty. That pill would allow them to grow old. That pill would let them hold hands until the day their bodies finally gave out from natural causes. That pill would kick the virus in the face, and destroy it. That pill. Mark NEEDED that pill. He needed Two of them.

He didn't care about buzzline anymore. After work, he bolted home. He ran so fast, his legs nearly gave out. Roger was out playing a gig until tomorrow, when he returned. Perfect. Mark prayed that the rocker didn't find out about the pill yet. He knew it would be big news, but Roger never did pay attention. He wouldn't believe something this crazy anyway.

Mark tore into his room, ripping apart his dresser, and taking out a box, with all the money he saved. It was for a new camera. Fuck the camera he thought. Roger's life was more important than a camera.

The next morning, despite the gigantic crowd, Mark managed to afford two of the pills before they were sold out. He nearly cried on his way home, holding the pills close in his jacket like he found gold. Seeing Roger's car parked out front, Mark let out a scream of happiness. He couldn't help it. He skipped to the loft like a little kid. Throwing open the downstairs door, and bounding up the stairs two at a time, he slid open the loft door, and saw his roommate taking his AZT by the sink. Roger swallowed his pills, then put his glass of water down, and looked over at Mark.

"Morning babe. You're up early." he commented, running a hand through his long blonde hair and looking up at the clock. Four am alright. Mark just let a smile spread across his face.

"ROGER!" he screamed, running over, and tackling the taller man to the floor, clinging to him like his life depended on it. Roger let out a grunt of surprise, and hit the ground, yelling in confusion as Mark clung to his back like koala.

"jesus christ Mark!" he started laughing. "I was only gone for a day, damn! what's gotten into you?" he stood up, and Mark slid off his back. Mark shoved a box into his hand. A little white box with red ribbon around it. Roger raised an eyebrow.

"Open it! now! now! open it!" yelled Mark, jumping with glee. Roger gave him a look, but undid the ribbon, looking down at the contents of the box. In it, was a little white pill.

"What's? huh?" he asked, taking it out, and examining it. "Am I supposed to eat this? what?" Mark's eyes filled with tears.

"You're gonna get better, Rog…"

"Mark, what is this pill for?"

"It's the cure."

"For?"

"What do you think!? Roger, the tests worked! that experimental drug they were messing with all this time, it payed off.. you're holding the cure for AIDS in your hand. That pill is gonna save your life. That pill is gonna keep you here with me…"

Roger froze.

"Are you kidding me? you better not be kidding Mark, I swear."

"I'm not Rog, it's the real deal… it isn't crazy, it's true.. they've tested it, it works… it works…"

Roger smiled. A genuine smile that seemed to light up the loft. He put the pill in his mouth, and Mark watched as he swallowed it. He took a sip of water.

"This means we're okay… this means we're okay…" he whispered. He looked to the smaller blonde for confirmation. Mark nodded, tears still running down his face. He started to laugh.

Roger couldn't help himself. He started laughing too. He lunged forward, picking Mark up and hugging him. Mark wrapped his legs around Roger's waist, and snaked his arms around the musicians neck. He sobbed into the crook of Roger's neck. Roger buried his face in Mark's shoulder, and sobbed in return, holding him as close as humanly possible.

"I love you… I love you so much… i'm spending the rest of my fucking life with you… i'm gonna spend every minute with you… you'll be mine for the rest of your life…" gasped Roger.

"I don't have to say goodbye. I don't have to be alone. You don't have to leave…" whined Mark.

They pulled apart, Roger still holding up his lover. Mark leaned in, grabbing his face, and kissing him roughly, and passionately. Roger nearly fell back from the sparks he felt. They shared the kiss for what seemed like years, and broke for air, returning to the comfort of each other's arms.

They never had to be apart again. AIDS was just an awful memory. No more AZT, no more nightmares, no more disease. They would really live, happily ever after, and that's just what they did.


End file.
